Undying Feelings
by Zettai-Yadda
Summary: Kira is consumed by hatred and is on a journey, along the way he meets many friends and enemies. He must overcome great obstacles to be with the one he loves, but can he do it? KxL AxC. AU. Chapter 2 Updated!
1. War of the Worlds

_**Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me... had it belonged to me... would I really write fanfiction instead of making Gundam Seed III? I think not.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**01 - War of the Worlds**_

Blue strips of lightning flashed in the skies and thunder soon followed bellowing behind it as though it was just a dance between the two elements. There was green grass as far as the eye could see no doubt caused by the constant rainfall, and a few abnormally large rocks littered the floor adding more variety to the colour of the landscape. Even though the rain was heavy and there was much lightning and thunder the wind for the most part remained calm as it gently blew the grass in a general direction.

There I stood in the middle of it all, water slivered down my face and eventually dripped off at the base of my chin. My once unruly hair was tamed by the dampness from the water as it drooped down and covered most of my upper portion of my face. Even so, I did not take the time to move it from my view. I felt as though if I were to even waste a second I would be killed, because my opponent stood just beyond me. Should I take a pre-emptive strike? Or should I wait for him to take the first move? Whichever it was I knew I couldn't make a mistake or my life would be jeopardy.

The wind had no effect on my soaked blood red scarf as it just dangled from around my neck to the floor. The water seeped through the cracks of my leather armour and made my armour groan every time I moved. I crouched towards the ground, one foot in front of the other and placed my left hand on the sheath of my katana and gripped tightly to the handle with my other hand.

After much thought I came to the conclusion that I would be the first to strike, I slowed inched my blade out from the sheath, when suddenly he raised his head up towards the sky, his hair slipped downwards exposing his entire face to the tiny wet bullets as he gave a loud cry of laughter. He looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders with a big grin on his face. His face struck terror into my soul and I couldn't move at all, I was paralyzed, what small chance I just had in defeating him seemed to have fleetingly disappeared. He dropped his swords one from each hand. The impact of the swords against the ground let out a loud thud. He signaled a taunting pose with his now free hands and I was completely consumed by my emotions as I raced towards him in utter rage.

He grinned as his provocation succeeded, and he immediately took a defensive stance. He raised his left hand open palmed towards the sky while his other hand remained fisted and kept tucked close to his midsection.

I ran as fast as I could darting left and right in hopes of confusing him of where I would strike. When I was within a meter of him I dashed into the air and brought my sword crashing down using both my hands. As powerful as he is, it was impossible to stop a sword with only bare hands. My expectations were crushed as he somehow managed to block it with his forearm. What more is that he seemed undamaged as he swiftly pulled his arm to the side dragging my sword and myself with it sending me in a sudden rotation while in mid-air. He wasted no time and immediately attacked me while I was in this defenseless position. Before I knew what hit me I was sent flying.

I slid across the dirt floor leaving a skid mark, and my sword swirled above the floor coming to a halt just in front of me. When I came to I realized my vision was suddenly blurred. I squinted an eye trying to comprehend what the hell just happened, but that bastard was definitely underestimating me, I was in such a fragile state but he had yet to move from his original location.

I wouldn't let a single attack be the end of our duel and struggled to pick myself up from the ground. Stabbing my sword into the ground I used it to assist me but when I attempted to get up I felt a sudden pain surging from my chest, the pain was unbearable and I collapsed onto my knees. My breathing started to become erratic, until finally relief came as I threw up blood. The brown floor was now painted with the colour of my blood slowly being washed away by the rain.

"It's over" he said calmly as he started walking towards me.

'_It's over you say?' _I yelled but my voice was unable to escape my lips.

The way he carried himself was terrifying in itself. His calm subtle walk sent chills down my spine as he slowly got closer and closer.

'_Maybe it is over… no… no… NO!'_ I refused to submit myself to defeat and quickly took my stance with my sword quivering in my hand. He took no notice to my sudden regeneration and continued to walk forward. When he was just within my range I slashed horizontally, and again, I don't know if it was just my obscured vision but he had disappeared as though he was never there. Instead of hitting him, he suddenly had his hand around my throat and was strangling me. He picked me up single-handedly and rammed me into one of the large boulders nearby temporarily stunning me. More blood spew forth from my lips and slowly my katana slipped from my grasp. My eyes rolled up as I slowly lost consciousness.

'_Is this really the end?' _

He loosened his grip and moved his face close to mine and whispered into my ear "Hurry up and let it out. This is boring" He released his grip and jumped back a bit waiting for me to make a move. I coughed uncontrollably as soon as I was given freedom and once again fell to the floor. I was shocked, how did he know about **'it'**?But if it is what he wants then it is what he's going to get. I slowly arose to my feet and released a sudden energy and let it course through my body creating a vibrant wind where I stood in the epicenter. I looked up with clear non-emotional eyes and clenched tightly onto my sword. My wounds slowly recovered and I felt more alive than ever before, but at the same time my self-consciousness started to fade, I was losing control over myself.

I walked towards him with my sword trailing behind me as it sliced a path through the ground. "Here I come" I muttered silently but just loud enough for him to hear. In a blink of the eye I vanished only to reappear behind my prey, I swung my sword down violently and slashed my unexpected victim in the back. Blood immediately secreted but he didn't even flinch at the pain. He didn't waste a moment's time in launching a counterattack in the form of a leg sweep, however I quickly placed my sword into the ground and used it as a third leg as I flipped over onto his other side. Dirt flew up from his kick as it created a small trench in the ground, no doubt a kick of that proportion would have severely injured me. But no matter, I was on this side, and with this last swing the battle would be won. However much to my surprise he once again was able to block with his forearm, the only difference from now and before was that I had my feet planted firmly in the ground. Single-handedly I exhibited my strength and pressured his guard until it finally brought him to his knees the power struggle remained at a standstill until there was a sudden loud cracking sound. My eyes widened at the sight I saw, there under his garments laid iron armbands, the secret behind his ability to defend such things.

"Heh. So now you know" He smiled, even in such a scenario he was able to smile. "Even so, I must say I'm happy… to fight someone of your caliber, it will be so much more fun when I kill you."

"Kill me you say? Don't make me laugh!" I screamed and applied more pressure to my sword. The tip of the blade was only centimeters away from his face when he threw down his guard and rolled away from my assault just barely dodging my sword from cutting off half of his head.

"To lose yourself like that… you're still in the early stages" he commented.

"Early stages? What the hell are you talking about" I screamed for an explanation.

He sighed a bit and shook his head in disbelief "Defeat me and I shall explain" I couldn't help but laugh at his proposal "Defeat you? With this strength I will not just defeat you… I'll destroy you!"

My intimidation had little to no effect. "Did you think… you were truly the only one?" he asked as he stood up and regained his composure. "Did you honestly think you were the only SEED?" He said and then he combed his hand through his hair lifting his hair above his eyes and held it in place as it showed an uncanny resemblance to mine. The emptiness and despaired feeling in those eyes were the same; there was no emotion in them.

The aura he released was nothing like mine; it had a cold ominous feeling, much like if it was death right around the corner with his fingers just lingering above you ready to pierce you in the heart. _'Run… I have to run… if I don't I'll be swallowed by his power'_ is what ran through my mind, but my feet refused to listen. _'move, move … move dammit!'_ I screamed but nothing happened.

I didn't even blink, but he was already in front of me with his sword impaled through my chest. I looked down at my wound in shock and then looked back at him, he grinned and then placed his foot near the wound and brushed me off his sword like nothing more than dust. I returned to my former self with blood gushing out uncontrollably from my midsection and I collapsed onto the floor.

"When… did… sword…?" I asked with my last bit of strength, I didn't expect to get a response but to my surprise he answered "Huh? I picked it up. Didn't you see?" I was in utter disbelief at his answer. I tried to ask when but blood filled my mouth and made speech impossible.

"If you live through this, I'll be looking forward to a rematch, although from you your current situation I highly doubt that" he laughed and spared me the final blow. That bastard was again underestimating me. In my anger I attempted to rise back up until I realized that nothing followed my commands; my feet, my hands, my head… nothing. _'Huh? What the hell is this? I can't feel anything, it's getting dark… ah crap, is this really the end… this sucks…'_ Slowly his footsteps faded until it was completely gone, and I was surrounded with nothing but emptiness. I could feel the black depths of hell grabbing at my very soul with their wretched decomposed arms clinging onto every fabric of my being but just as the light chases the darkness away, I was saved when a single bright hand descending from the complete darkened void and picked my stumbled self placing me firmly back onto my feat.

Just as I was about to see the face of whose hand it belonged to I awoke in a pool of sweat and I immediately sat upright but then a sudden sensation of pain reminded me of the past and forced me to lie back down. I began to breathe heavily until the pain finally subsided and with it so did my sudden thirst for air. My breathing returned to normal as I began to absorb information from my surroundings. A million questions began to race through my mind, but the one which stood out most was definitely _'How did I manage to survive' _I laughed at my own stupid luck and closed my eyes contemplating the many questions on my mind. However, I was unable to find an answer to even one and so I naturally fell back into a deep slumber without realizing it.

After a few hours I woke up once again and I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eyes to the light until they finally became accustomed to the bright beams and then I searched for answers once again. I wanted to remain still and just allow this rejuvenating feeling to continue, but my thirst for answers drove me to attempt to sit up. I shifted some of my weight onto one side and supported it with my elbow, as expected my wound had not yet healed and the pain only further demonstrated that point. However, I endured it and was finally sitting up and then I quickly leaned upon the nearby wall to support me.

I took a new perspective on everything from this view and noticed that I was in what seemed like a small house. The floor was panned with wooden planks some were fairly old and creaked every time there was even the slightest pressure applied to it. The house had but a single door and window which were on opposing sides, with the window just behind me. The moonlight shone in through the slightly opened window and illuminated the inside a bit, but the biggest source of light was the small indoor campfire just in front of me. There were bits of twigs and branches nearby and a small pot hovered over it, but more importantly was the contents of what was inside the pot. I could smell the sweet scent of soup and my hunger proved to be stronger than the pain as it was more than enough motivation for me to crawl to the campfire. Before I could scoop out anything the door swung open and revealed a young lady.

She dropped the small bits of wood she was gathering and rushed to me. Her eyes had a compassionate feeling and her blonde hair feel to just above her shoulders.

"You're finally awake? How are you feeling?" she questioned.

I ignored her completely and instead followed it with a question of my own. "Where am I?"

She looked at me sternly, and was very upset with me at my lack of respect so she refused to answer my question much like I did. She got back up and went to tend to the fire, randomly poking at it. Seeing that it was probably her who I owed my life to I finally answered "I'm fine… Thank you" She turned around quickly with a big smile on her face.

"That's great! I was starting to think you'd never wake up seeing as this was your third week."

"Three weeks…" I muttered in astonishment. Revelation struck me and I attempted to get to my feet in a rush. She noticed my attempt and rushed to my side and tried to subdue my foolish attempt.

"What are you doing! You haven't even recovered!" She shouted angrily and cautiously pushed me back to the floor. With my current strength I couldn't even best her and was forced to remain seated on the cold wooden floors.

"I have to go now… I have to find him…" I explained.

"Him…?" She questioned.

"Yeah…" I paused a bit in hesitation of explaining the whole story but in the end I concluded she deserved at least that much. I gave a quick sigh and then revealed the reason my need for a quick departure.

"… The man who killed my wife"

* * *

I hope you liked chapter 1. Please review, the number of reviews will probably determine the speed chapter 2 is released... because currently I'mobsessed with WoW and if no one comments I won't feel any need to do it. Not like that's a threat or anything ;;; 

I hope it came out okay... if anyone has any tips or suggestions please tell me, I take every comment I get into consideration. I didn't like it as much as my other two and didn't even plan on releasing it, so yeah I think it's pretty bad right now... I hope to do better in the future.

Thanks for reading it and my rant.


	2. Names

Here's Chapter Two. I hope you all enjoy it.**  
**

**Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny belongs to their respective owners. **

* * *

**02 - Names**

The cold chill of night swept through the cracks and tiny slit of this wooden shack, brushing the flames in a direction while devouring the fresh air to add to itself. I felt my anger welling up inside of me as I recalled the love of my life's blood on my hands and the grinning expression her murderer had on his smug face. I closed my eyes and clenched my fist tightly together hoping to erase the scene, the memory, the despair, everything.

The girl before me could sense my sudden growth of hostility and she tried at times to find a response but in the end there was nothing she could say that could persuade me. I found renewed strength and stood upon my quivering feet and attempted to vacate this temporary refuge. This time I was not met with any resistance, I took a small step at first testing my endurance and when I realized that aside from that nauseating feeling of dizziness and the lack of feeling in most of my body, I was still able to command it. Feeling confident in my abilities I headed for the door, each step took more and more away from me than I had thought and before I could even make it across the room my weakened state had caught up to me and I collapsed on the floor. I began to breathe heavily struggling for air, and sweat trailed down the side of my face. The heat from the small fire kept my upper half warm while my other half seemed to have become an icy barren. I could hear her scrambling about trying to help and then I faded off, a part of me wishing to never wake up.

My wish was unfulfilled and I awoke yet again in a pool of my own sweat, I laid there staring at the ceiling, my mind still obsessed with the thought of revenge. I raised my right hand towards the ceiling and stretched it open trying to grasp some sort of hope. Just then the young girl entered and took quick notice at my weird behaviour.

"… Are you thirsty?" she deduced. I shook my head slightly signaling a 'no'.

"I'm glad you're awake…again" she giggled at her small joke. It was obvious she was trying to lighten the mood, but in all fairness I didn't give a shit about the mood. There was a long session of crippling silence afterwards, it didn't really bother me, but to her it must have been suffocating as she twiddled around with random trinkets around the area but not really doing anything with them.

"Thank… you…" I muttered. She quickly turned to me and rushed to my side and knelt down, "Huuuuuuh? What did you say?" She teased. I ignored her, I refuse to repeat it again. She smiled at my shyness, although personally I wouldn't call it that. She bent down and whispered into my ear "You're welcome". She got back up and went to the fire to start preparing breakfast.

I sat up a bit later after being teased so long by the sweet aroma of the dish she was preparing and noticed almost immediately fresh bandages around my chest. I slid my hand across it and noticed that it was applied quite well, but a question still lingered in my head _'how is it possible to have recovered so swiftly'_. I placed my hands back to the side of me and my right hand met with the lump on the floor, I turned my head to look at it and noticed it was my sword. She must have placed it there when I was still in my deep sleep. It was without a doubt mine. The sheath was pitch black with the base covered with a semi-dark silvery metallic layer, and the handle was mimicked after dragon scales and at the very top was that of a dragon's skull. Its head faced to the side with its jaws open. I picked it up and examined it further by pulling it out to look at the blade itself. It exhibited excellent craftsmanship if not the best, the balance was perfect and the blade was unscathed.

"Don't misunderstand me…" she said directing my attention away from my sword. "… I didn't return it to you for the sake of revenge, I believe that deep down you are a person of justice, and you will never sway from the righteous path you have laid before you. I believe…"

"How do you know that it isn't I who am the villain?" I said.

"I don't, but I have a good intuition about this sort of stuff, and this time it's saying you're a good person." She poured some of her soup into a small bowl and handed it to me, as expected the smell was only matched with the taste. It was delicious. She took a seat in front of me, and I could sense her curiosity, and as expected she asked "What's you name?"

"Isn't it customary to give your name before asking another's?" I replied. She tapped her bottom lip and looked up for a bit thinking and then she announced "My name is Cagalli Yula Zala"

I was overcome with shock, my mouth hung open and my bowl almost slipped out of my hand. "Did you just say… Zala?" She nodded. "You're married to… Athrun Zala…?"

"Yup" she grinned, "Do you know him?"

I looked down to the floorboards gently slid my fingers across the base of the bowl and answered "Yea, he was my teacher and my friend; I haven't seen him for years now. It relieves me to know that he is safe and well, and has started a new life. Truly it must be fate for me have to met you."

"Wait a minute… Where exactly are you from?" Cagalli questioned, Athrun never talked much of his past, and she never bothered to go into much depth.

"I'm from the country of Orb"

"The country which was mysteriously destroyed five years ago?"

'Mysterious?' I thought. Not really, well at least not to me, but at the moment I didn't want to dwell on the details "Yea…" I replied simply

"Was your wife killed the same day your country burned to the ground?"

It was a difficult subject for me and I found great difficulty in returning a response, so I gave a slight nod instead.

"At any rate" I began, swiftly trying to change the subject "is Athrun around?"

She was about to respond when the door abruptly opened and a man entirely out of breath appeared. He had a poor appearance and his sword in his hand was no better, it was dull and cracked in many different areas, blood streamed from his forehead and various other places as he used one free hand to clench tightly to an open wound from his chest. Cagalli wasted no time and jumped to the aid of the visitor. He shortly fell to his knees, and moaned as the pain continued to plague his body.

"Quick… the village… bandits…flee…" he explained before completely fainting and collapsing on the dirt floor.

"Heh, interesting…. My sword was just hungering for some blood and fate delivered it such an accommodating meal." I grinned and rose to my feet as I began to exit out the door, the pain was practically gone, I felt little to no pain, it was truly uncanny how I was able to recover so quickly. I did however have my suspicions as to the cause. I tucked my sword beside me and placed my right hand on the frame of the door, looking back towards Cagalli "Take care of him… like what you did to me"

"I was going to even without you telling me" she yelled "and where the hell do you think you're going? You're not in a condition to go out there and fight"

"In thanks for your help I shall rid your village of these annoying pests" and with that said I rushed out.

The village wasn't hard to find I just had to look for where the smoke was rising from. Cagalli's house was atop a hill just a bit out of the village's territory it took me no more than a minute through a mild forest to reach my destination.

The scene that lay before me was a horrendous one, the smell of burning flesh and the cries for help echoed in my ears. Corpses littered the floor and blood smears painted the homes a dark red. It reminded me of the event from five years ago. I gripped tightly to the handle of my sword and rushed towards the centre of town where the sounds of new screams roared.

A party of eight rode on horseback their heads high in the air as they smirked at the carnage they unleashed. When they saw me their grins only grew as they noticed I was carrying a sword.

"Hahahaha. Look! A farmer dares stand before us!" the rider in the front yelled. The rest of them joined him in a hearty laugh, then he picked up an arrow from his quiver attached to his horse and strung it in his bow. He took aim at me then released it, the arrow flew past me just barely grazing me, it left a small cut along the side of my face and a small trace of blood followed.

"He's so afraid he couldn't even move!" he laughed once again. Afterwards he aimed yet another arrow at me. "Sayonara" he said before releasing his grip. Once again the arrow flew towards me but this time I turned to my side and as the arrow was about to past me, I caught it with my hand. I turned to my left and when I was facing them again I released the arrow and shot it back at my assaulter. The arrow whizzed through the air and bypassed his helmet and pierced his eye. He began to scream in pain but I wasted no time and continued on my relentless strike. I disappeared from them making them gasp in disbelief and reappeared on top of his horse. Quickly drawing my sword out I used the back of the hilt to push the arrow in further then I lowered my sword and as I brought the blade out I decapitated him in a split second. His head bounced a few times before rolling to a stop on the dirt floor. His body lost its strength and just fell from the saddle.

"Run, and I'll spare your lives" I said while jumping down from the horse, and sheathing my sword in the air. "Or are you too scared to move?" I taunted. The remaining seven gritted their teeth in anger and charged viciously at me. I smirked, just the answer I wanted. It wouldn't be fun if they just ran off like a pack of beaten dogs, this way, my sword – muramasa would be able to quench its thirst for blood.

I quickly analyzed the situation; there were two who remained in the back, no doubt their marksmanship portion of their little raid, three were using swords, two with shields and the last one had two swords. The remaining two bandits charged at me with spears and were leading the group's attack. There was just one problem with their attack – they were in a straight line. I grinned evilly as I lower my stance, and I tucked my head keeping one foot in front of the other while the other extended further to the back.

"Crescent Moon!" I yelled and quickly unleashed my sword from my sheath. The ground trembled and then a suddenly slice in the ground appeared and quickly approached the bandits slicing anything in its path. They didn't know what was approaching them but they did know that whatever it was it wasn't good. Once it collided with them it tore off limbs instantly and left a huge crater in the ground.

The two in the back were lucky enough to just be out of my range. The remaining five were either dead or knocking on hell's gates. One of them had the unfortunate privilege of being sliced in half. I calmly walked up to the remaining pair as they huddled together in fear.

"Your skills are much like a bandit's but your armaments are not" I said as I slowly closed in on their position.

"If you believe us to be those foul miscreants who sell out our masters on a whim you are greatly mistaken and…" Before he could finish his sentence I guillotined his head it was only a few seconds later before it began to slide down until it fell to the floor and left the rest of his body motionless. Turning my eye on the last survivor, I stopped down and looked into his eyes; his crying whimpers were annoying and if I didn't want to extract information from him he would already be dead. I grabbed onto a piece of loose clothing around his neck and lifted him to his feet.

"Tell me what I want to know, or you'll end up like him, and you best be quick, I have little patience"

"Alright! Alright!" he yelled trembling "It was… ZAFT, they sent us!"

"ZAFT… eh?" I grinned. I threw the man a few feet away from me.

He crawled backwards a bit trying to see if he was truly being set free. "Just who the hell are you!?" He screamed as he scurried back further and further. I turned and looked at him with an evil glare in my eyes, a wide grin appeared on my face and I grabbed onto the man once again. I pulled him right in front of me and whispered evilly "Go! Go back to where you came and tell them 'Kira Yamato is coming for their heads'".

* * *

My first fic that includes action, it's very... difficult to do to say the least, even if you picture it out so clearly in your head it's extremely difficult to put into words. And then there is always that nagging feeling in the back of your head, "Does the reader see it the way I do? and if not how can I adjust it?" 

And finally sorry for long update. I'm sure if I were in public I would be pelted with rotten tomatoes. Lucky for me... I need the food so start tossing!


End file.
